


Pet Names

by polybi



Series: TeamSupergirl [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Short. Sweet. Smutty. Slighty canon-divergent. LiveSuperCat. I make no apologies. </p><p>Something while my longform muse is off in Rio.  The usual disclaimers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

 

It was the the same, near-playful argument that she’s had with them since the day the three got together.  She hated when her mother called her Kitty...still does.  She wasn’t really in love with Queen Of All Media, but since she named one of her bed-mates (LiveWire was Leslie’s idea, though the CEO wishes she had come up with that one), she understood the tabloids had to call her something.

But it was another late night, three blonds covering a 25 years spectrum, naked as they were born, kissing and cuddling. Occasionally there would be a shot of electricity into one, or magic spots tickled at hyperspeed.

Then the nicknames popped up here and there, partly because Kara and Leslie loved Cat Grant, and partly because the two love to give their Queen a rise.  For Cat, it was enough that Kara’s aunt sometimes called her Tiny Cat...part of it annoyed her, and part of it had her wondering what would happen if Astra separated herself from  _ her _ wife/soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Cat had to shake that though out of her head.  Polyamory only goes so far.

So shortly after orgasms number 3 or 4....they always lose count, Cat decided to deal with it once and for all.

“So since trying to stop you with this is not going to work, here’s is what we’ll do.  _ You _ ....,” pointing to Supergirl, “will only be allowed to call me Kitten......and  _ you _ ...,” pointing to LiveWire, “get to call me KitKat.”

“And what do you get to call  _ us _ ...? said the Girl of Steel as the Electric Woman held her hand and looked at her girlfriend playfully.

All Cat did was lick two fingers on each hand, loomed over lovers smiled....

....then rammed two fingers into each of their respective targets.

And as she pumped repeatedly, hitting That Spot over and over, Cat whispered the answer to Kara’s query.....

“Mine.”

  
The responses from Kara and Leslie were arched backs and silent screams.


End file.
